1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substrate structures and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly to bendable polymer substrate with inorganic electrode structures and fabrication methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some electronic device applications, substrates have to be bendable and flexible in order to fit in non-planar base or portable applications unsuited to use of conventional hard substrate structures. Organic or polymer flexible substrate structures, more specifically, with one-dimensional conductive materials such as carbon nanotubes, carbon nanofibers, a nanolinear material, or a micro-linear material have to be formed at above 400° C.-500° C. Flexible soft substrates cannot sustain the high temperature process, thus inorganic electrode structures cannot be directly formed on an organic polymer substrate.
Conventional flexible electronic devices are achieved by forming organic conductive materials such as polyethylenedioxythiophene (PEDOT) on polymer substrate. However, the electric properties and stability of the organic conductive materials cannot compete with the inorganic conductive materials. The inorganic conductive materials are also more durable than the organic conductive materials. It is difficult to directly form inorganic conductive materials on a polymer substrate. Therefore, conventional organic conductive materials on polymer substrate cannot meet requirements of flexibility, electrical properties and durability.